


Black Wedding

by bbbatman3



Series: Threat to Survival [2]
Category: In This Moment (Band)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbatman3/pseuds/bbbatman3
Summary: Maybe you were both unholy right from the start.





	Black Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> We all need some unholy lesbian action in our lives.

You slowly push open the doors to the church, wincing slightly at the loud creak they make. The creepiness of everything around you makes you huff, sparing every thought you have to why you let her choose the meeting place this time. Stepping further forward into the aisle of the church, you turn to close the doors and attempt to hold in the shriek of fright resulting from the immediate appearance of Maria where you originally were. 

"Maria?" Your voice is kind of shaky, even you can tell. "What are we doing here? This seems like it's on the spectrum called 'everything that would be considered wrong.'" 

All she does is smile in your direction, tilts her head, and proceeds to lean her body against the great, wood doors you used to enter the building. Alright then, your mind supplies, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what she does. Or what she wants to do, I guess.  The shadow of the cape of her hood darkens as she pulls it over her head, shrouding her face in complete darkness.

_**"Priest, are you there? Can you hear my voice, will you hear my prayers; are you out there,"**_ her voice croons at you as she seems to float forward of her feet, gliding in circles around you. Her cape swirls around both of your bodies as she moves, the touch of it against your ankles causing you to shudder. She tilts her head to cast her mouth in the light of the candles in the room, allowing you to see her lips curl into a smirk.  ** _"Forgive me, Priest, for I have sinned."_**

Walking backwards, Maria crooks her finger at you, beckoning you to join her in her gliding down the aisles. Almost as if you are in a trance, your feet begin to move you past all of the pews, her aura pulling you towards her. Out of nowhere, the candles in the room shoot up in flames; the fire enough to snap you out of the heady daze you were caught in.

"Maria," you breath out, stopping your feet, wary of what she is doing. She raises her hands above her head and presents her body in a 'Y' shape, throwing her head back and laughing maniacally.  ** _"I heard your cry, and I just knew; I never meant to forsake you!"_** Her voice raises above the roaring of the flames, shouting and singing at the same time. 

Suddenly, she drops her arms down and steals a glance at you before turning around to face the stone slab in front of her on the stage. Calmly, slowly, she pulls on the drawstring of her robe, letting it fall to reveal the smooth skin of her naked form. As she moves up the stairs leading to the stage, the candles flicker between going out and spitting flames into the musty air of the church. Once Maria reaches the slab, she takes the time to slide her hand against its surface, feeling how smooth it is. Letting out a breathy sigh, she hoists herself up onto the slab, turning herself onto her back to lay down on the slab of stone itself. All you can do is stare at her and how gracefully she moves; you let out shuttering breath, not having noticed how long you had been holding your breath into order to focus all of your body on her actions. 

**_"Deliver me from my own desires."_** The words that escape her have you focusing on her lips, Maria's head turns to meet your gaze.  _ **"From my ring of fire..."**_

Her words pull a shudder from your own body, and you find yourself back in the trance as your eyes devour the curves she is made of. Your feet begin moving once again, the need for her to touch you, for you to touch her, to great to handle. Another sigh escapes her lips, this time of pleasure, as her hands slide down her body, thumbing over all of the sensitive edges that exist. Her eyes slip close, and you finally reach the edge of the stage, whimpering as you realize what she's doing. An uttering of her name escapes your mouth that you barely notice, too focused on both paying attention to her actions and figuring out what to do with yourself. "Come here," she beckons you, pausing in her own ministrations to call you over. You nod without thinking about it, stepping up the short stairs and only stopping when you stand close enough to the slab of stone to touch it. 

She slowly brings her body up to a sitting position, pulls your body against hers and begins removing your clothing. The act is slow and quick at the same time, with added sensuality. "I need you," you whimper, trying to get closer to her body and all of her being. All Maria does is smile and drag your shirt off of you, the last piece of clothing separating your bodies.  _ **"I would've loved you for a thousand years, I would've died for you."**_ Pausing for breath, she lays back down and half pulls you on top of the slab with her.  ** _"I would've sacrificed it all, my dear; I would've bled for you."_**

Carefully, but quickly, she pulls you up all the way and flips her body up over yours.  ** _"Till death do us part."_**

"Maria-"

**_"You were unholy right from the start."_** Maria begins to grind herself against you, smirking as you writhe underneath her. The feeling of her body covering yours, her hands touching you, taking what she needs, almost too much to handle all at once. Her fingers find their way inside of you while her mouth makes its home on your neck, continuing to both suck and bite to send your senses into overdrive.  ** _"It's a nice night for a black wedding!"_**

The growl of her words into the sensitive skin on your neck makes you cry out, her finger driving into you sharply with small bites of pain from her nails. As if the world was ending, white exploded into your vision as Maria brought you to the precipice of pleasure and sent you hurling over it. Gasps escaped both of your mouths as it shook both of you straight to the bone. Waves of pleasure and relaxation roll over you, and you can barely make out Maria rolling off of you and pulling you into her side, pulling her robe back over the both of you. While you slip away into sleep, all you can hear is Maria whispering a kind of prophecy into the now quiet church:  ** _"In my name, so they cast out demons. They shall speak in new tongues; they shall take up serpents, and if they drink any deadly poison, it shall in no wise hurt them. They shall lay hands on the sick and they shall recover. The serpent is only brought into the holy sanctum, and only handled of the holy ghost, of the holy spirit; speak directly to the disciple."_**

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Black Wedding by In This Moment (Featuring Rob Halford of Judas Priest).


End file.
